


Coming Up Peter

by Notsalony



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Complete, Dom!Peter, Finished, Forced Nudity, M/M, Master Tech, Masturbation, Naughty Photos, Nudity, One Shot, Public Nudity, Trust Manipulation, commission, done, nudist!Liam, sub!liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 13:31:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11291664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notsalony/pseuds/Notsalony
Summary: Peter is tired of having to work for everything he wants.  Why work harder when you can work smarter and make someone else you’re muscle.





	Coming Up Peter

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mischief Takes Control](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11074077) by [ract46](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ract46/pseuds/ract46). 



> Thanks to Ract46 for the idea of Master Tech

Damn it all.  Peter stormed into the bar and sat down glaring with his electric blue eyes at the bar tender till he came over and handed Peter a drink.  He thought for once, just once, things would go the fucking way he planned.  But no.  That moron of an alpha that HE sired, had the gall to call him before the pack to tell him he wasn’t just not wanted, but he was banished from this town.  The town where his daughter lived.  The town his family founded.  Well fuck that.  He wasn’t going to make this easy on them.  They wanted him gone they’d have to kill him again, and he still had ways of coming back if they did that.  He smirked to himself.  
  
“Not so much fun on the outside looking in.  Is it?” A teen sat down beside him and nodded at the bar tender who handed him a beer.  
  
“Little young to be drinking here aren’t you?” Peter looked him up and down.  Not bad.  Might be worth a tussle in the sheets.  
  
“Word is Scott kicked your ass out of his pack.” The kid smirked and soured Peter towards him.  
  
“What’s it to you?” Peter flashed his blue eyes to which the kid flashed his amber ones.  
  
“I want to see a little _fun_ come their way, that’s all.” He pulled out a tablet and looked around before passing it to Peter.  
  
“Kid I don’t need to see porn to get me in the mood to fuck your ass.” Peter barked.  
  
“As if you could score me.” The kid jeered.  “And this isn’t porn.” He displayed a silver blue background with a log in screen.  “Just log in, and start looking around.  You might see something that catches your attention.” The kid got up and walked away, leaving money for his drink in his wake.  
  
“Stupid kid…” Peter muttered before going through the registry and signing into the tablet’s program.  Instantly he was presented with a very detailed three dimensional render of himself.  What the fuck?  Looking through the settings he realized that it seemed to be some sort of simulation.  But then he stumbled across setting that encoded his eyes to be blue when he shifted.  Toggling it to yellow he could at least make his avatar look stronger, since it wouldn’t let him set it to alpha red.  It asked if he wanted to apply and he clicked yes.  Instantly he had a massive migraine.  Stumbling into the bathroom he went straight to the sink and splashed water on his face.  But as he looked at himself in the mirror he realized what the migraine had been about.  
  
Where his eyes had been electric blue before were now glowing amber instead.  He glanced down at the tablet.  It could change him.  Change reality… and that kid just gave it to him.  He snickered.  Oh this was going to be fun.  He went out and paid his tab before heading to his apartment.  He needed to really look this over and plan.  As he was sitting in his apartment he noticed he had a grayed area where it said he had been a member of the McCall pack.  Glaring he went to erase that but clicked on the wrong thing because it brought up a list of members of the McCall Pack.  Frowning he decided to randomly click on one and brought up the youngest pup in the pack, Liam Dunbar.  He rolled his eyes and started looking at the kid.  Not a bad looker…  
  
He toggled the kid’s clothes off and smirked.  Oh he liked what was there.  He toyed with the settings and had the kid hard on the screen.  Oh he really liked what he saw.  Too bad the kid was straight.  He frowned as he noticed that too had a toggle function.  Grinning to himself he toggled it over to gay and watched some of the settings change.  He clicked apply and watched as it ran the program.  Somewhere in this town that kid was about to get a very rude shock.  
  


***

  
  
Across town Liam was sitting in a club with Mason who was mostly off with his boyfriend dancing.  Liam came here more to hang out then for anything else.  Too young to drink, too werewolf to get drunk, and too straight to enjoy all the skin tight clothes on the nearly naked guys, but he supported his friends.  Plus once in a while he’d see a pretty girl.  Sure they weren’t into him, but it was okay to look and wish.  But then the most unexpected thing happened.  There was a muscular guy in a jock strap walking around and when he bent over to pick something up his muscular ass was on display towards Liam.  And his eyes went wide.  He was attracted.  
  
He felt his eyes start to glow as his erection started to grow.  He was becoming painfully erect as he starred at the man’s ass.  God he wanted to fuck him right there.  The guy stood up and looked at Liam, smirking.  
  
“Damn that’s a sexy look.  Glad to know I still got it.” The guy smirked as he walked away.  Liam’s hungry stare started to land on every barely clothed man in the place and he felt hot as he put his hand under the table to adjust himself.  Fuck he’d not been this hard since that teacher bent over last year and had put her tits on display for him.  Now here he was in a club full of gay guys with a raging hard on because they were turning him on.  He quickly texted Mason and headed out of there.  He made it a couple blocks to a dark alley before he had to pull himself out and jerk off.  Standing there in the open, his jeans pulled open and his cock standing out in the night air, he jerked off with wild abandon.  Fuck… he was almost there when he heard a chuckle and turned around to find Peter standing there.  
  
“My, my what do we have here.” He smirked.  
  
“I… uh… I just needed…” Liam stuttered.  
  
“Oh I can see what you needed.  Go ahead.  Finish up.  Wouldn’t do if someone else caught you, now would it.” Liam blushed but nodded, he turned back around and started jerking off again, his cock still hard and the need still ratcheted up to eleven.  He was almost on the verge of shooting his load again when Peter spoke.  “Turn around.  Might as well see what you’re doing since I’m here and I caught you.” He spoke in an almost board manner and Liam felt his cheeks alite as he turned around and faced Peter, trying not to look at him but being drawn in to look at the way his shirt looked painted on and those jeans did nothing to hide how fit he was.  He found himself wondering about Peter’s size when he shot his load all over the uneven pavement under his feet.  He stood there wracked with pleasure and shook himself before putting himself away.  
  
“Enjoy the show?” Liam went for confident but found his voice sounded more insecure and maybe just a little wanting to hear that he put on a good show.  Maybe a compliment wouldn’t hurt either.  
  
“The show was good.  Nice cock.  Good load.  I’d watch it all again.” Peter nodded.  “Worth standing in a dark alley to watch, that’s for sure.” Peter smiled.  “Would have been nice to see more skin.  Was that your first time outdoors?” Peter quirked an eyebrow.  
  
“Yeah.” Liam blushed.  “I’ve never…. outside before…. you know…”  
  
“But you do it quite often in your bedroom?” Peter countered, and Liam felt how hot his cheeks felt.  
  
“yeah.” He nodded, there wasn’t any use denying it now.  
  
“Quite practiced you might say?” Peter smirked.  
  
“yeah…” Liam felt aroused again by how close Peter was getting to him.  The scent of Peter’s arousal was strong on him.  “G-glad you liked the show…”  
  
“Oh I did.” Peter leaned in close, close enough to whisper in Liam’s ear.  “Next time you should do it without your shirt.” Liam felt himself growing stiff and filling out his jeans again.  “You look pretty fit… I’m betting you’d look good topless, your jeans open and down, a long expanse of skin exposed as you jerk off.”  
  
“O-oh…” Liam shuddered.  He was almost ready to go again, which was a record for him.  
  
“You smell like you could go again.  That true?”  
  
“yes…” Liam looked down.  
  
“Then do it.  No time like the present.”  
  
“But someone might see….” Liam looked towards the street.  
  
“That’s half the fun.  You didn’t care before…”  
  
“But you said … about the shirt…” He bit his lip.  
  
“Oh.” Peter smiled.  “Oh by all means start there.” He stepped back to give Liam some room.  Liam put shaky hands to the hem of his shirt and pulled it up over his head revealing his defined chest and upper body as he looked around for a place to sit his shirt and Peter opened up his hand.  “Wouldn’t want it to get filthy laying it around now would we.”  
  
“Thanks.” Liam handed it over and ran his hands over his chest, nervous at being half naked like this in front of Peter.  Which was strange after the man had just watched him jerk off in the open like that, but all he could do was feel hot intoxicating it was to be seen by Peter.  He undid his jeans and pulled himself out again.  
  
“Nice.  Why don’t you let the jeans slip down a little.  Show off the rise of that ass…” Liam blushed but took his jeans down a little, his boxers were still up, just his cock out, but it gave Peter a better view of the heft to Liam’s manhood.  Liam took himself in hand and started going to town on himself.  God he couldn’t believe he was doing this.  In front of the guy Scott had kicked out of the pack just a few hours ago.  A guy he’d never even thought twice about until he’d caught him jerking off in an alley because he was too horny to wait to get home.  
  
“How’s it feel?” Peter asked in a seductive tone that did wonders for Liam’s libido.  
  
“I… I’m liking it.. I can feel the cool air on my skin…. It’s making my nipples hard.” Liam flushed.  
  
“You should take your jeans off, you should feel it on your legs.” Liam’s eyes flew open.  
  
“Here?” He squeaked.  
  
“Why not?” Peter shrugged.  “You still have your underwear on, and you’re a werewolf.  If anyone comes you can be out of here before they notice anything untoward.” Peter shrugged.  
  
“I guess you’re right.” Liam nodded and didn’t even bother looking around as he took his jeans down and slipped them off over his shoes before handing them over to Peter on instinct.  He wasn’t exactly sure why that felt right but standing there with the hem of his boxers under his balls and his cock ram rod hard sticking out wearing just his socks, shoes, and boxer briefs Liam felt an electric sensation go through his body.  But Peter was right.  The wind blowing across his hot skin felt amazing.  And as he took his cock back in his hand, he couldn’t believe how great this felt.  He was almost there, his free hand going up to tug on his nipples while he stroked.  It wouldn’t take much.  
  
“Have you ever gone without your boxers while you do it?” Liam looked through hooded eyes at Peter, slowing his strokes.  
  
“yeah…” He blushed.  
  
“Ever been outside without them?” Peter knew.  He had to know, about the time Liam had been moon crazed and running around naked.  Liam looked down.  “Oh so the stories about the wild dog boy were you.” He smirked a knowing smirk.  “See nothing to being outdoors without cover, is there?” Liam nodded and looking around slightly he pealed the boxer briefs down and off his legs before handing them over to Peter.  Standing in the open, naked save his footwear Liam was starting to head back into the shadows to finish up when Peter grasped his wrist.  
  
“No.  Right here.” Liam looked down at himself, completely naked and exposed, the street light bathing him in a brilliant yellow white glow and the busy street just thirty feet to his left… Liam took himself in hand and began jerking off.  “Look at me.” Liam’s eyes flew open and he looked straight into Peter’s amber eyes.  He could see the hunger there, the look of need to devour him in those eyes and with a groan Liam came, hard and fast all over the ground between him and Peter.  He stood there stroking his dick down towards the ground, before his legs seemed to give way and he landed in Peter’s arms.  Peter rubbed his back and walked him into the shadows.  
  
“Isn’t that better now.” Liam gave a mute nod.  “Good boy.  I bet Scott never would have approved of something like that.” He chided Scott, making Liam blush at the idea of if it had been Scott to catch him tonight.  He hadn’t approved of Liam’s running nude through the streets that night.  He definitely wouldn’t have approved of this now.  He trembled and felt ashamed as he clung to Peter, naked and suddenly feeling unsure of himself.  “Shhh shhh… it’s okay.  It’s okay.  Nothing wrong happened here.  You enjoyed it right?” Liam nodded.  “Then it was good.  Now I’ll stand look out while you get dressed alright?” Liam again nodded mutely and Peter blocked him from sight as he held his cloths behind him so Liam could take the items and dress.  
  
Liam felt alone in his thoughts as he got dressed.  The shame of if it had been Scott.  The fear that Peter would tell Scott.  He was shaking and on the verge of tears as he pulled his boxers up and Peter turned around and hugged him, holding him close and draping Liam’s cloths over him to keep him warm.  
  
“Shhh it’s okay.  It’s okay.” Peter held him and waited till Liam’s heart beat steadied out.  “I wont tell Scott about this.  He’d never believe me anyways.  And since I’m not in his pack, I don’t have to tell him shit.  So this is our little secret.  Well.. not so little.” Peter chuckled.  “Because anything as big as you have there should never ben considered little.” Liam felt warmth on his cheeks as Peter talked about his body with praise.  
  
“Thanks.” Liam said as he pulled on his shirt and stepped back to pull his pants on.  
  
“Any time.  If you need a safe place to explore this side of your needs, give me a call.” Peter handed him an honest to god card and watched as Liam zipped up his jeans before waving him good bye and leaving Liam to walk home and think about what had happened.  
  


***

  
  
Peter smirked to himself, thumbing through the settings.  This was easier than he ever thought possible.  But he was also enjoying himself.  Oh he couldn’t wait till their next encounter.  And with a few more swipes of his fingers across the screen that might not be as long as he might have thought.  
  


***

  
  
Liam started pacing in his bedroom, fuck how could he have done that?  That wasn’t who he was.  Was it?  Fuck.  Liam paced harder, confused and not sure why the hell he’d just given into the advice that Peter had give him.  No.  Not advice, commands in some cases… God that turned him on… He shook his head.  He shouldn’t be turned on.  He should be appalled by how he’d acted.  That was horrible.  Wasn’t it?  He sat down and gave a frustrated sigh.  Why was this so hard to sort out in his head?  He should feel guilty and dirty and… fuck why is all this making him horny again?  
  
Getting caught with his pants down…  
  
No.  Scott would have admonished him.  Would have spent weeks telling him how wrong it was how he couldn’t do that…   But.  But Peter had handled it so much better.  Had looked at him and not seen someone who needed punished but seen someone who needed encouragement.  He’d talked Liam down, got him to see how it was only natural.  And fuck… the look in his eyes…  
  
Liam pictured Peter’s face, his amber eyes and vaguely having the sense that they looked wrong.  The errant thought went through his mind that they’d have looked way sexier red.  But he let that slip from his mind as he let his mental eyes travel down Peter’s body.  That lean tight muscle in that deep v neck sweater, those jeans that hugged his ample basket.  Fuck, he’d missed how hard Peter had to be.  Or was he just really big?  Liam started fantasizing.  Picture Peter naked too, he wouldn’t have been shy or embarrassed, he struck Liam as the kind of person who could be commanding and confident even naked.  
  
Liam’s hand went to his crotch, holding himself in his boxers and thinking about everything.  He glanced down feeling slightly bigger.  Maybe he was just really turned on?  He shrugged as he kept pawing at himself, his needs rearing their head again as he thought back to that alley way.  Slipping his shirt off and tossing it to the chair in his room, he stood up and looked at himself in the mirror.  Turning back and forth posing.  He’d smelt how turned on Peter was just looking at him.  He hadn’t understood it.  Why would someone like Peter find him attractive?  An urge over took him and he picked up his phone and snapped some pictures.  Posing shirtless in the mirror, no idea why but feeling this was right.  Fuck he wanted to keep going.  
  
Slipping his jeans off and tossing them towards his shirt he started again, taking pictures of himself in just his underwear.  Posing and turning.  He could admit at least a little bit that he was turned on by what he saw.  And he could sort of see why Peter might have had a passing interest in him.  But as he slipped his boxers off and tossed them away he realized he was hard and dripping and still taking pictures.  He’d never taken a nude shot of himself before.  And it felt weird to be doing it now.  Alone in his room.  
  
But being naked in an alley while Peter had his eyes on him was okay?  
  
Why was that okay?  
  
He frowned a little and tried to think of why it was okay.  Why had he trusted Peter so completely?  He’d just handed over his clothes without fear that Peter would keep them or destroy them.  He’d instinctively trusted Peter more than he ever had anyone else in his life.  He started playing with himself and looking at his reflection as he jerked off.  Shit it was like having his own personal porn that he was in control of.  He tossed his clothes out of the chair and moved it to where he could sit down and face the mirror.  Turning his phone on he started recording as he jerked off.  
  
Shit.  The smell of Peter’s arousal.  His own fear at being caught.  In his mind he could see Peter stroking his own big cock through his jeans.  Maybe sniffing at his boxers while watching him play with himself.  Had that happened?  He didn’t know.  And as he took himself in hand he didn’t care.  Oh fuck did he like the image of Peter holding his clothes, fully dressed as he stood naked in that alley way jerking off.  He hadn’t been this turned on since he first discovered masturbation.  And as he sat there jerking off, he wasn’t aware of his whining or moaning.  All he could do was keep pushing the fantasy farther and farther.  
  
He was naked and standing in front of Peter, his body on display the light spilling over his body as Peter took a hold of him by the scruff of his neck and marched him to the opening of the alley way.  Peter telling him to face the street and watch as people drove past and walked pass.  People stopping to watch the naked boy jerking off.  God he wanted Peter to own him like that.  To demand he show off his body.  To expose him to as many people as Peter wished.  He wanted it so bad… he… FUCK…. He opened his eyes realizing he was cumming, painting his own face with his jizz.  He sat there panting as he glanced over at where he’d sat his phone and numbly reached over and shut it off.  
  
He looked at himself in the mirror then.  Really looking, limp with pleasure, his cock still big and his cum all over his face and he could only think of what Scott would say if he could see him right now.  
  
“ _That’s not right Liam.  Do you know how fucked up that is?  You just jerked off to Peter of all people having control over you!?  What’s wrong with you!?_ ” Liam felt his shoulders drop.  Scott would probably never look at him the same way.  But another thought ran through his mind as he sat there feeling dirty.  
  
What would Peter say?  
  
Peter who had taken his clothes.  Pushed him to get naked in public.  To jerk off in the buff and enjoy himself in that primal act of lust.  Peter who had held him as he trembled and sobbed at the end.  Peter couldn’t’ be that bad, could he?  He’d been pretty good to Liam tonight.  Liam pushed his chair over to his jeans and fished out Peter’s card and looked at it for a few seconds before he dialed the number.  
  
“Hello?” Peter’s voice caressed his ear drum.  
  
“hi.” Liam swallowed hard.  
  
“Well hello.  I wasn’t expecting a call from you tonight.” Peter’s smile could be heard in his voice.  
  
“I just…. I was thinking about everything…”  
  
“And you needed to talk?” Peter guessed.  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“What happened?”  
  
“Well I just… I took this really dirty video of myself…”  
  
“Oh?” Liam shuddered at the way Peter said that.  
  
“Yeah.. I was jerking off in front of my mirror…”  
  
“First time you ever did that?”  
  
“Yeah.” Liam blushed.  
  
“And you decided to video tape it?  I do so hope you were completely naked for that.”  
  
“Yeah I am.”  
  
“Am?” Peter sounded intrigued.  “Still naked are you?”  
  
“I’m still covered in my cum.” Liam blushed harder.  “I just… I came and I started thinking how Scott would react and then I was beating myself up over it and.. I got to thinking…”  
  
“Thinking about what Liam?” Peter pushed.  
  
“Thinking about how you held me after tonight… and how you talked to me… and how you seemed cool about everything.”  
  
“Well believe it or not Liam there was a time in my life that I’d sneak out of the house without a stitch of clothing to my body and hike out into the woods to the very edge of town and I’d do things that would turn even our dear Scott’s hair white with shock.”  
  
“Oh?” Liam felt himself getting hard again.  
  
“I remember this one time.  I was running outside in the dead of night, my hard cock throbbing at my plan, and my vibrator in my hand.”  
  
“V-vibrator?” Liam blushed.  
  
“You haven’t played with your ass yet have you?” Peter’s voice took a kind of conspiratorial tone.  
  
“No… I… I’ve never…”  
  
“For a human male, the prostate is a major source of pleasure.  For a werewolf… the feeling of having something big in your ass hitting you just right… it’s mind blowing.”  
  
“oh?” Liam felt his cock swelling.  
  
“You should really try it.”  
  
“I don’t have…. I mean… I don’t have any sex toys.” Liam blushed admitting that.  
  
“Oh my dear boy we will have to fix that.” Peter nodded to himself.  “Every boy your age should have at least some kind of masturbator.  I remember my first toy….” Peter trailed off.  “But you were saying you got to thinking about what I’d say about what you look like right now?”  
  
“Yeah…” Liam looked down at himself.  
  
“Well I can’t say I’m doing very good at picturing it.  You said you made a video?” Peter’s voice carried this weight to it that made Liam’s cock throb.  
  
“yeah.”  
  
“Does it show how you look right now?”  
  
“yeah… would you… I mean… do you want to see it?” Liam swallowed hard, glancing at his own face in the mirror.  
  
“Well if you want to show it to me I certainly wouldn’t turn it down.”  
  
“okay.” Liam shivered and went out on his phone and sent the video to Peter’s phone.  “Did you get it?”  
  
“Yes, yes I did.  I’ll watch this right now.” Liam shivered.  
  
“W-where are you?”  
  
“Does it matter?” Peter asked, Liam could hear the video starting.  
  
“A little… you could be some where public…”  
  
“Afraid I’m showing your video to other people?” Liam was rock hard.  
  
“not so much afraid…”  
  
“Hopeful then?” Peter smirked into the phone.  “You want me to show you off, is that it?”  
  
“I… I mean.. I just…” Liam slumped down in his chair.  
  
“Use your words Liam.”  
  
“It turned me on so much when you made me stand there in the street light and finish… and I just sort of imaged what would have happened if you’d made me do more.”  
  
“Made you?” Peter asked, Liam bit his lip.  “You want me to give you orders?”  
  
“yes.”  
  
“Yes what?”  
  
“Yes sir?” Liam licked his lips.  
  
“Better.” Peter was moving.  “My you certainly got a lot of cum all over your face Liam.” Liam blushed.  “Do you always cum that much?”  
  
“No… I just… I was really turned on…”  
  
“Picturing me giving you orders?”  
  
“Y-yeah…” Liam hesitated.  He could feel them on the verge of something.  Something unspoken and powerful.  And he wanted to cross this line so bad.  
  
“What was I ordering you to do Liam.”  
  
“You made me walk to the mouth of the alley and face the crowd as I jerked off, made me watch as people stopped and took photos of me…” Liam whimpered.  
  
“You’re hard again, aren’t you?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“Take a picture.”  
  
“I…”  
  
“No questions, just do.” Liam blushed and turned towards the mirror and took a photo and sent it to Peter.  
  
“Good boy.” Peter cooed at him.  “So deliciously hard, and still covered in cum.  Do you have any bedroom windows?”  
  
“Yeah…?”Liam looked at his window that was slightly open.  
  
“Go to it, open it as far as it’ll go.” Liam frowned but got up and did what Peter asked.  
  
“Okay.”  
  
“What do you see out your window?”  
  
“Our back yard.  Some trees…”  
  
“I can hear cars.” Peter commented.  
  
“On the other side of the trees there’s a high way.”  
  
“Climb out your window and sit on the roof of your house.”  
  
“But…”  
  
“No butts but yours going out that window just as you are right now.  You wanted orders boy.  You’re going to get them.”  
  
“Yes sir.” Liam clutched the phone in his mouth and climbed out of his room and scaled the side of the house till he was laying on the warm shingles of their room.  “I’m up here sir.”  
  
“The roof still warm from the day?”  
  
“Yeah…”  
  
“Feels nice on your bare ass doesn’t it.”  
  
“Yes sir.”  
  
“Spread your legs and let your balls dip back and touch it.”  
  
“Yes sir…” Liam did as he was told, shuddering at the strange texture and warmth on his balls.  
  
“Do you like that boy?”  
  
“Yes sir.”  
  
“Good.  I want you to jerk off now Liam.  Jerk off and let your balls bounce up and down, hitting that warm patch of the roof.  Over and over again.”  
  
“Y-yes sir.” Liam took a hold of himself, unable to believe he was doing this.  He’d never even thought of doing something like this.  He’d never have done this on his own.  Why was he doing this… why… He felt dizzy slightly and refocused his efforts on jerking off.  
  
“That’s it boy.  Just loose yourself in the moment.” Peter spoke to him through the phone.  “Keep it up.  You’re almost there, aren’t you?”  
  
“Yes sir…” Liam’s voice was wracked with pleasure.  
  
“Keep going.  And when you feel like you’re going to cum, moan loudly and let your cum fly all over your body.”  
  
“YES SIR!” Liam shuddered, moaning like a wanton whore as he came all over his body.  He felt it land hot and thick all across his chest and thighs.  
  
“Take a picture for me Liam.” Liam nodded mutely and took a photo in the low light of his roof and sent it to Peter.  “Beautiful.  My beautiful boy.  You look delicious.  Taste some of it for me.” Liam frowned.  He’d never… he… He scooped some of his cum up off his right peck and sucked his finger.  “First time doing that Liam?”  
  
“Yeah….”  
  
“Many firsts tonight I see.”  
  
“I never thought…”  
  
“To try that?”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“Are you still hard Liam?”  He hadn’t really been but he was getting that way.  
  
“Starting to be...” He blushed.  
  
“You like the sound of my voice don’t you.” Peter smirked again.  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“I want you to do one last thing for me Liam.”  
  
“What’s that?”  
  
“I want you to jump off your roof, walk through that wooded partition and get as close as you can to the high way and take a picture of yourself.”  
  
“But people will see…” Liam was hard again.  
  
“Oh I’m well aware of that.  But you’re going to do it.  And you know why you’re going to do it?”  
  
“Why?”  
  
“Because deep down you’ve always wanted to do it.” Liam blushed, he never thought of it.  It had never entered his mind before.  But as Peter said that to him it was all he could think about.  He wanted it.  He wanted to be naked on that high way.  He vaguely wished he had something to put in his ass too.  But maybe he could talk Peter into getting him a vibrator.  That image hit his head and his cock was rock hard again.  “Go Liam.” Peter spoke, had he been speaking this whole time?  Liam couldn’t’ remember.  But he stood up and took off at a run, bare foot and bare assed, running and jumping to the ground, before taking off at a run into the forest that lined his back yard.  
  
He slipped through the brush, using his wolf eyes to avoid obstacles.  He moved himself with a grace and ease he rarely felt till he was crouching near the edge of the road, just inside the tree line.  He took his phone out and took a picture of the road and then one of himself.  
  
“Almost there.  Stand up.” Liam stood.  “Good boy.” Liam blushed, with his wolf hearing, it was almost like Peter was there with him.  “Walk forward a little and take a photo.” Liam did.  He was right at the edge of the tree line now.  Much more and he’d be in the open.  “Now I want you to film this next part Liam.  I’ll listen from the phone and if you use your hearing and focus in on my voice from where ever you sit it to film yourself, you can use that as your trigger.”  
  
“Okay…” Liam looked around and found a tree where he could sit his phone, setting it to stream and record, he moved back into frame.  
  
“Oh… well isn’t this a pleasant surprise.  I didn’t know you could stream this.” Peter’s voice came out loud and clear, I want you to play with yourself, inching forward after every few strokes.” Liam nodded.  He swallowed and started playing with himself, inching forwards till he suddenly realized his cock and hand were out from the tree line, and everyone driving past was getting a good look as he jerked off.  A few more steps and he’d be standing there naked.  He wondered if he’d cum before that.  
  
“Spank yourself.”  
  
“What?” Liam hissed.  
  
“Take your free hand and smack your ass.” Peter’s tone booked no debate this time and Liam smacked his ass.  “Harder.” He did it again, fuck the sting went straight to his cock.  He was jerking off faster and harder.  “Again, and move forward as you do it.”  
  
Smack.  
  
Liam shivered as he moved forwards, he was so close.  Parts of his thighs and abs exposed as he stood there jerking off and spanking himself.  
  
“Again.”  
  
SMACK.  
  
Another step forwards and he was in the open, everything but his face bathed in the light of the street lights as cars zipped past him.  
  
“Good boy.  Now once more.”  
  
SMACK!  
  
Liam stepped forward, utterly naked and in front of the busy street his hand still on his ass as he jerked off and came hard.  He doubled over from the pleasure as he emptied himself on the neatly trimmed grass at the side of the road.  People moving too fast to even really see him, but the shock of it all made him tremble as he came and he slowly made his way back to his phone.  
  
“I can’t believe I just did that.” He finished the recording.  
  
“I can.  You have that sort of need in you.”  
  
“But I…”  
  
“You’ve had too many people like Scott in your life.  Stifling your natural urges and tramping down any desire to show your natural talents to the world.”  Liam found himself nodding along.  “Now I have one final set of orders for tonight.”  
  
“Yes sir?” Liam shivered, standing there naked and his cooling cum dripping down his body.  
  
“When you go back to your room, you may shower.  I want you to clean yourself up, and not put anything on for the rest of the night.  You don’t wear clothes at home unless you have my permission.  Is that understood?”  
  
“Yes sir.”  
  
“Good boy.  Send me that video and any photos you took tonight that I haven’t seen yet.”  
  
“Y-yes sir.” Liam nodded, and sent the folder to Peter.  
  
“My you were a busy boy.” Peter chuckled.  
  
“I’ll be enjoying these in a moment.  Rest now.  Good night Liam.” Peter hung up and Liam stood there, alone, naked in the dark and blushed furiously.  He’d done it again!  He’d given Peter complete control over the situation and he didn’t know why?!  He shrugged, not much he could do about it now.  He jogged up the hill and through his back yard, scaling his house and back through his bedroom window, his cock half hard and thought about getting a towel to go to the shower with.  But Peter had said not clothes.  
  
He walked naked towards the shower.  Something he’d never done before but was certainly going to be doing more often, if Peter had anything to say about it.  
  


***

  
  
Peter smiled at his phone while watching the videos of Liam, his hands on himself till he finished and reached for the tablet.  He had some more work to do to make Liam ripe for his plan.  
  


***

  
  
Liam woke up hard and dripping.  His little trip outside last night and submission to Peter had lead to some interesting dreams.  He’d been naked on a stand behind curtains and unexpectedly Peter had come in and undid his jeans, picked Liam up and sat him down on his cock.  Right before the curtains opened revealing Liam to the entire pack, bare ass naked and balls deep on Peter’s cock as they fucked; all while Scott, in the front row, shook his head.  Liam looked down at his bed and blushed at the loads he’d already shot this morning.  He hadn’t had this much of a wet dream since he started puberty or when he first became a werewolf.  
  
Stripping his bed he walked the sheets downstairs to the laundry and was almost back to his room when he realized he was still completely naked.  It hadn’t felt exposed or dirty.  It’d felt right.  He smiled to himself.  Peter was clearly right about him.  He just wasn’t sure how that made him feel.  He kept thinking about Peter in his dreams, his eyes crimson and glowing as he took Liam hard.  Liam felt his face flush.  He was just thinking about getting dressed for school when his phone rang.  
  
Peter…  He picked up.  
  
“Hello?”  
  
“Good morning.” Peter was chipper.  
  
“Hey…” Liam blushed.  
  
“Still naked I’m betting.” Peter just swung right into it.  
  
“Yeah.” Liam nodded, feeling stupid because Peter couldn’t see him.  
  
“I bet you were getting ready to put clothes on that lovely body for school.  Weren’t you.” Peter purred.  
  
“Yeah…” Liam frowned.  
  
“Don’t.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“Don’t put anything on.  Come downstairs and let me in.”  
  
“You’re… here…” Liam blushed furiously.  
  
“Yes I am.”  
  
“But…”  
  
“You’re the only one home.  Just come down and open the door for me.”  
  
“Y-yes sir…” Liam stammered and hung up his phone and went down stairs and with a deep breath opened the front door to Peter who was dressed beautifully as he stood there in the door frame looking Liam up and down.  
  
“Good boy.” He smirked.  “You might want to get your mail.” He pointed to the mail box that was at the edge of the porch.  
  
“I’m sure dad’ll get it lat-“  
  
“Go get the mail Liam.” Peter’s eyes flashed, as he moved out of the way, flashing Liam’s nude body to the street.  Liam nodded and silently went after the mail.  His hands at his sides because he knew this was about exposing him more.  He gathered it up and came back inside.  “Good boy.” Peter patted his head.  “You’re learning.” He smirked.  “So, you go fix breakfast for the both of us, and I’ll go up to your room and look through your clothes and pick out what you’re wearing today.”  
  
“But…”  
  
“Sshhh.” Peter put his fingers to Liam’s lips.  “Contradict me or question me again this morning and you’ll spend today just as you are.” Liam’s face flushed as he nodded and went back to the kitchen to fix breakfast.  Some eggs and bacon fired up and a glass of milk on a tray, Liam walked into his bedroom carrying the food for the two of them to find Peter sitting on his stripped bed.  “Did someone have an accident?” He smirked.  
  
“Yes sir.” Liam nodded.  
  
“Thinking about last night?”  
  
“Yes.” Liam nodded again.  
  
“Good.” He patted the bed and Liam sat down beside him.  “We’ll eat and then we’ll get you ready for today.” Peter put a hand on Liam’s bare thigh and his cock instantly went rock hard.  “Well someone’s happy to see me.” Peter chuckled.  
  
“yeah…” Liam blushed.  
  
“Haven’t jerked off yet today have you?”  
  
“No sir.” Liam shook his head, nibbling at his food.  
  
“Good.  I want these full for now.” Liam gulped as Peter fondled his balls.  “But food now, fun soon.” He smirked before digging into his own plate.  Liam wasn’t used to being so domestic with anyone.  Even when he’d dated in the past, they never did this.  He usually was clothed for their dates for one.  But being completely naked while the other person was dressed was… exciting.  Liam didn’t even know that this was a turn on for him.  But sitting here naked and exposed while he ate beside Peter.  His mind was floating away as he finished his food.  Peter put his finished plate on Liam’s and without thinking, Liam got up and took the dishes downstairs and started washing them.  Peter followed him down and crowded behind him, letting Liam feel the hardness of him in his pants.  
  
“Looks like I’m not the only one happy today.” Liam smiled.  
  
“I like that you knew to take the dishes down and clean them up.” Peter whispered into his ear, pressing his hot groin against Liam’s ass.  
  
“I just thought…” Liam blushed as Peter started to kneed his ass with his hands.  
  
“Good thought.” Peter smirked, sucking on Liam’s neck as his hands went around him to fondle him.  Liam was panting and whimpering with pleasure, his knees going weak as Peter pulled back.  “Time to shower.” Peter smirked at the blank look in Liam’s eyes as he simply nodded and went upstairs, only vaguely shocked that Peter followed him in to watch him shower.  Liam blushed slightly s he bathed himself in front of Peter, and some how instinctually knowing he wasn’t to jerk off or play with himself.  His shower done, he came out and Peter dried him off.  
  
It turned Liam on to be cared for like this.  The slow hand job with the towel between their flesh had Liam dripping and ready to cum when Peter handed the towel to him and told him to put it away in the laundry.  Liam complied and then went to his room.  Peter stood there and looked at him and smiled before picking up what he’d picked out for Liam to wear.  
  
A pair of shorts that Liam thought he’d thrown out years ago because they were small on him now, and slightly threadbare in places.  And a thank top that was almost equally threadbare.  Liam didn’t question the choice but squeezed into it.  His hard cock taking up most of the space in the shorts and making them skin tight all around him, the thin material now almost completely transparent across his ass and part of his shaft where Peter adjusted him to hang to the left.  
  
The shirt was snug and it almost looked like his clothes were painted on.  He looked up at Peter, wondering if he was going to make him to go school like this.  He was pretty sure he’d get asked to change or go home if he walked into the school.  More than a little worried Liam stood there and let Peter look him up and down.  
  
“Perfect…” Peter smiled, his hands smoothing the clothes out in various places across Liam’s body.  
  
“I’m not sure I can walk into school like this.” Liam looked down at himself.  Well aware that he might have just talked himself out of clothes at all today.  
  
“Oh, my dear boy, you’re not going to school today.” Peter clasped his hand on Liam’s shoulder.  “We’re skipping.  I think it’s time we spent some time together.”  
  
“But I…”  
  
“Or would you rather spend your day at school around Scott, silently being judged?” Peter lifted an eyebrow.  
  
“I’d rather spend today with you.” Liam nodded.  
  
“Good boy.” Peter smiled.  “Let’s go.” Peter got up and walked out, Liam following him, the shortness of the shorts leaving most of his thighs and legs exposed between his sneakers and the thing material.  He felt exposed and naughty, not to mention a fair amount of hot in the clothes that Peter had picked out for him.  Sitting in Peter’s car he wasn’t sure where they were going.  He’d not lived in this town long enough to discover all the tucked away places yet, and he was shocked a little bit when they parked in an open parking lot and headed down a back alley.  Peter just walked through a dark unmarked door and Liam followed, only to find himself in an adult imporium.  
  
“I…. am I old enough to be in here?” Liam hissed.  
  
“You are if you act like you are.” Peter smiled and nodded at the guy behind the counter and headed down to a section in the back.  He started picking things up here and there and walked Liam to another section.  Liam was too busy internally freaking out at being dressed like this here when Peter handed him a package.  
  
“W-what’s this?”  
  
“It’s a cock ring.” Liam flushed as he looked at the thick black thing in the clear plastic that Peter had just handed to him.  
  
“What am I supposed to do with this?” He blushed at Peter’s smirk.  
  
“Well…” He leaned in close.  “You’re going to sneak it out of here.”  
  
“STEAL IT!?” Liam hissed.  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“How… I don’t have pockets.” He gestured, to which Peter looked down.  
  
“I’m sure you’ll figure something out.  I’ll go distract the casher.” Peter smirked as he walked off with the items he had in his hand.  Liam looked around confused and more than a little shocked but he eventually figured out that the only way he could hide it was to wear it.  Blushing furiously he quickly popped the package open, putting the open container under a shelf, and pealing his shorts down.  His long hard cock was already quite hard, but working the thick ring down and around his cock and balls just seemed to make him extra hard.  He fought to get himself back into the shorts which only seemed to become more transparent now that he was swollen more from the toy around his manhood.  
  
Liam struggled to walk right, and caught up with Peter as he finished paying for his purchase and smiled at Liam as they walked out.  Peter paused outside the shop and adjusted Liam, to a more comfortable position before walking with him to the car.  Liam blushed, the added thickness to his cock, not to mention the length, causing the shorts to ride up in the back and reveal the rise of his ass.  He stood there nervously looking around while Peter took his time unlocking the car and getting in.  He finally let Liam in and sat there for a moment.  
  
“Clothes off.” Liam looked at him in shock but started undressing, his eyes slightly glassy, silently wondering why he was doing this or why here of all places but he said nothing as he took off his clothing and handed it over to Peter who sniffed it.  “Good boy.  I think you’ve earned a treat.” He patted Liam’s thigh.  “I want you to jerk off right here, right now.” Liam shivered taking a hold of himself, glad for the windows still being up, but as he was going at it, he realized Peter was sniffing the air.  
  
“The smell seems to get to you….” Liam asked as he played with himself.  
  
“Yes.” Peter nodded, opening his molten amber eyes at Liam.  “Yes it does.  And I needed the extra arousal factor.” Peter pulled at his own jeans and pulled his impressive cock out into the open.  Liam swallowed.  It was so much more then he’d imagined it to be.  He started to reach for it but had his hand smacked away.  “Not yet.” Peter warned, before taking a kit out of his bag and mixing something in a tube that had come with the kit.  He smiled as he quickly took hold of himself and sank his impressive cock into the grey liquid.  Liam sat there stunned and kept watching Peter as he jerked off.  He wasn’t entirely sure what was going on but this turned him on.  To be doing this, and having this effect on Peter in broad daylight.  Twenty minutes later Peter pulled the dried substance off his cock and poured something from the other tubes into the container and pushed something in the end of it before sitting it back in the box and tucking himself back into his pants before speaking.  
  
“Thank you for that Liam.  You were very … stimulating.” Peter grinned as he drove down the street.  Liam feeling even more exposed as he sat there naked as they drove through the city.  “I don’t want you to cum yet.  So you can go slower.”  
  
“oh.  Okay.” Liam nodded, slowing his strokes.  
  
“Don’t worry Liam.  You’ll cum, and soon.” Peter smirked.  “Just not in my car.  I just had this thing detailed.” Liam blushed and looked at how well cleaned the car was and felt slightly out of place naked except for the cock ring he was wearing.  He was too keyed up by the skipping school, the theft, and now the public nudity and public masturbation to really pay attention to where they were but when they stopped Peter turned and faced Liam, his amber eyes glowing.  
  
“Your eyes…” Liam interrupted whatever Peter was about to say.  
  
“What about them?”  
  
“They’d look so much better red…” Liam seemed transfixed.  
  
“This is what I keep telling people.” Peter nodded.  “Thank you.”  
  
“Why aren’t they?”  
  
“Between the dying and loosing my alpha spark to Derek… I don’t have a pack.  I’d need a pack to be an alpha.”  
  
“The alpha pack didn’t…”  
  
“They’re freaks.” Peter shrugged.  “I have a more… traditional view on the alpha status.” Peter smiled.  “But having been kicked out of Scott’s pack I’ll have to either start hunting for a new pack to join or leave town soon.” Liam whined, he’d just discovered how much he liked this side of himself let alone this side of himself with Peter, he didn’t want to leave him.  Didn’t want to lose him so soon.  
  
“I… I could be your pack.” Liam blurted out.  
  
“Are you sure you’re ready for that kind of commitment?”  
  
“I don’t know.” Liam answered honestly.  “I just… I know I can’t lose you and you’ve already been more of an alpha to me then Scott has.” Liam trembled.  
  
“Liam…” Peter started.  
  
“No.  Don’t tell me this isn’t what I think it is.  I want you Peter.  I’ve wanted you since that time in the alley yesterday.  I’ve wanted none stop.”  
  
“I’m not going to deny your feelings.  But I need to know this is more than just a fling.”  
  
“What do you need from me?”  
  
“I need a pledge of submission.” Peter fished around in his bag and pulled out a dog collar.  “Do you, Liam Dunbar submit to be my beta, my pet, and my sex toy.  To obey me as your Alpha, your top, and your master from here on out?  Giving up any and all rights to anything I do not expressly give you access to?” He held the collar out to Liam who looked down at it.  
  
“Yes.” Liam took a hold of the collar and looked into Peter’s amber eyes.  “I agree to be your beta.  Your pet.  Your sex toy.  I will obey you with out question.  I will submit to you my Alpha.  I will be your bottom and take you as my top.  I will take you as my Master and I will follow your orders.” Liam felt his eyes glowing amber.  
  
“Then you may put my collar on.” Liam took the collar and as he snapped it in place around his neck, he thought for a second he saw Peter’s eyes flash crimson for a split second.  “Good boy.” Peter’s voice was husky as he ran a shaky hand around the collar.  He smiled as he handed Liam back his clothing.  “Get dressed.  We have one last stop before we go to your house again.”  
  
“Okay.” Liam nodded, pulling on the cloths and feeling less stupid in them as he followed obediently behind Peter.  They were in another part of town walking through back alleys and into a ill lit doorway into a bar that Liam didn’t know existed.  Everyone in the room seemed to look him up and down, barely batting an eye at Peter but boring holes with their eyes into him.  
  
“Hale, what have I told you about bringing your one night stands here.” The bar tender crossed his arms.  
  
“Not a one night stand.  He’s my bitch.” Peter smirked, and Liam blushed, feeling proud at being claimed.  
  
“Prove it.” The guy challenged and Peter reached back and tore open Liam’s shorts revealing his hard cock to the room.  He put his large warm hand around Liam’s cock and looked him in the eyes.  
  
“Cum Liam.” Liam writhed as he emptied himself into Peter’s waiting hand, cumming hard and long as he kept Peter’s eye contact.  Eventually he stopped and Peter leaned his forehead against his.  “Good boy.” Before raising his cupped hand to Liam’s mouth and letting him lick his cum from Peter’s hand.  
  
“Eh good enough for me.  You know the rules though.  Bitches don’t wear clothes in my bar.” The guy turned and went to tending his bar.  
  
“You heard the man Liam.  Clothes off.” Liam swallowed but slipped out of his clothing, standing there naked and handed over his clothes to Peter who tucked them into his back pocket.  “Sit on the floor.  And if you’re good I might give you a drink.” Liam nodded, squatting down on the floor, aware that his cock was laying on the cold cement of the floor and people were still eating him alive with their eyes.  Peter ordered a type of bear Liam hadn’t heard of and sat there while Peter gently carded his fingers through Liam’s hair and drank.  Eventually Peter handed him a shot himself.  
  
“Thank you Sir.” He downed the shot and coughed at how it burned.  
  
“Wolfsbane blossoms in the whiskey.  Gives it an extra kick for us.” He smirked down at Liam who nodded, taking another shot and sipping it this time.  
  
“Your put house trained?” The bar tender eyed Liam’s dripping cock.  
  
“Yes.  Don’t worry about it.” He waved the man away, enjoying having this power over Liam.  He felt his eyes growing hot a couple times when people looked at Liam and then at him.  They were trying to judge if they had what it took to take Liam from him.  But just a glance at Liam’s devoted look at Peter told them they didn’t.  Oh that gave him a thrill he hadn’t had in ages.  He liked having someone of his own to use to his perverse pleasures and whims.  Once he had a few to drink, he bid the bar keep good bye and paid his tab before walking Liam back out in the alley where he handed Liam’s clothing to him.  Liam blushed as the tear in the shorts made his cock hang out in front of him on full display.  
  
“Thank you sir.” Liam bowed.  
  
“Let’s get you back home.” Peter smiled, petting Liam gently as he guided him back to the parking lot that was filling up with other patrons, their eyes on Liam’s hard cock as they walked through the crowed.  Liam shivered with pleasure as he got in the car and road with Peter on through the city back to his house.  He started to get out of the car and Peter stopped him.  “Tear your shorts off.” Liam looked down and took a hold of them, flexing his werewolf strength just a little he pulled the tattered shorts off his body and handed them to Peter.  “Shirt too.” Liam nodded and repeated the process, now completely naked.  “Good boy.” Peter beamed at him, and Liam was sure his eyes turned red for a second there.  
  
Liam got out of the car, completely naked and showed Peter into the house, guiding him up to his bedroom while Liam went and got his sheets out of the drier from earlier.  He brought them up to see Peter stretched out on his bed.  He blushed and put the bedding down on his desk.  
  
“I think you’ve earned a bit of a reward.” Peter threw a bottle of lube at Liam.  “I want your first time with me to be effortless.  So we’re going to start training your ass to take my big cock.  Finger yourself.” Liam nodded, applying ample amount of lube to his fingers he began to finger himself as he faced Peter.  
  
“Turn and face the mirror so I can see your fingers in your ass.” Liam nodded and faced himself, watching how his jaw fell open as his fingers moved inside him and stretched him in places he hadn’t even thought of.  He wasn’t sure what came over him, but he wanted this.  He wanted this bad.  He was almost there when Peter coughed to get his attention.  Noting that he had three fingers in his ass Liam blushed and turned back around to face Peter.  “I have a gift for you.” He picked up the tube from the car and pulled out a replica of his cock with a suction cup in the butt end of it.  “I want you to get used to having me in you so you fit me like a glove.”  
  
“Y-yes sir.” Liam trembled as Peter licked the suction cup and slammed it against the mirror so the dildo jutted out off of the mirror’s surface.  
  
“That stays there.  No mater what.  Understand?” Peter’s eyes flashed.  
  
“Yes sir.” Liam nodded.  
  
“Now start by sucking on it.” Liam nodded and got down on his knees and started licking the toy.  He’d never thought about this before that dream last night.  Licking Peter’s cock.  Even if it wasn’t his real cock.  Got he wanted this so bad.  He took the flared head into his mouth and nursed on it before getting a couple inches into his mouth and having to pull off of it gagging.  “You’ll learn.” Peter smiled.  “It’s a good first attempt.”  
  
“Thank you sir.” Liam bowed his head.  
  
“Lube the toy up.” Liam fetched the bottle of lube and applied a liberal amount on the toy as he slowly jerked it off, stroking it quickly to coat it evenly.  “And then I want you to turn around where you’re att and raise your ass up to meet it and take it into yourself.” Peter was fondling himself as Liam obeyed.  Turning and raising his own ass into the air.  It took some doing but he eventually got lined up to take the tip into his tight virgin ass.  He swallowed hard as the toy pushed inside him and he had to haltingly take more and more of it, stopping every few inches to try to catch his breath.  
  
“That’s it Liam.  You’re almost there.” Peter cooed as Liam kept going.  He was about to ask how much more there could be when his bare ass cheeks touched the cool surface of the mirror and he blushed.  “Fuck…” He looked up sharply to note that Peter was laying there stroking his cock.  “Look at yourself…” Peter’s eyes were lust blown as Liam looked over his shoulder at the reflection of his ass spread open on the replica of Peter’s cock.  His mind suddenly wondering if this was what he would look like, what he had to look like, when Peter would fuck him eventually.  Liam pulled back experimentally and then slammed back down, moaning as he took the thick toy again.  Peter liked that and gave him command to fuck himself harder, directing him faster and harder, telling him how to angle his hips and to work the shaft.  Liam struggled to keep up, hoping this was training for later.  But it was turning him on more and more as he went.  
  
All too soon Liam shuddered against the mirror, bottoming out as he emptied his balls on the floor of his room.  Peter drew his attention back to him as he moaned and came all over himself.  He panted and laid there, grinning as he came down from his post orgasmic high.  He kept giving Liam dirty glances.  
  
“Your just too hot.  I’m going to go throw these in the washer.” Peter left as Liam pulled off the toy to clean up himself.  He was done cleaning himself up and putting something down to soak up his cum and was putting the sheets back on his bed when he heard a voice from behind him at his window.  
  
“Liam are you… are you naked?” Scott frowned as he climbed in.  
  
“Scott what are you…”  
  
“You weren’t at school, you weren’t answering your phone I… I thought you were in trouble, not…” He glanced at the mirror and spotted the dildo.  “Where you … masturbating with that in your ass!?” Scott scoffed.  “You skipped school to jerk off?  Liam, how could you…”  
  
“SHUT UP!” Liam shouted, and Scott stopped speaking.  “You don’t get to come into my house and question what I like and what I don’t.” Liam huffed.  
  
“As your Alpha…”  
  
“You’re not my alpha!” Liam shouted again.  “My alpha made me that.” He pointed to the dildo.  “He made a replica of his cock for me to enjoy.” Scott’s eyes were drawn to the toy.  “He embraced who I am and what I like and has helped me understand myself.  And you… you haven’t done anything but judge me and try to control me and stop me from being myself.”  
  
“Your… alpha… Liam who are you claiming as your alpha?”  
  
“Peter Hale is my alpha.” Liam shouted and Scott looked at him in utter shock.  
  
“P-Peter… but Liam …”  
  
“Scott.” Scott’s head snapped to the door where a very naked and very aroused Peter Hale was standing with bright crimson eyes.  “Unless you want to stay and watch me fuck my beta into his own bed and make him have to change his sheets again today… I suggest you go on your way.”  
  
“I… i…” Scott stammered.  
  
“Liam, on the bed, ass up.  I guess we have an audience.”  
  
“Yes sir.” Liam scampered to the bed and buried his face in the pillow as Scott fled his room.  
  
“My beautiful Beta… my beautiful bitch.” He slid home into Liam’s tight ass and started fucking, enjoying how everything seemed to be coming up Peter today, as he looked at the mirror and admired his crimson eyes and the taunt body he was fucking.  Things were looking up for him, they really were.  
  


~fin~

**Author's Note:**

> Contact me on tumblr about commissions.


End file.
